The operator's cab mounted on a construction vehicle normally has at least one access door hingedly mounted thereon. It is desirable to latch the door in an open position during certain operational modes of the vehicle. It is therefore necessary to provide a releasable latching mechanism for selectively holding the door in such open position. Conventional latching mechanisms do not always assure firm holding of the door in its open position and do not provide adjustment thereof to compensate for manufacturing tolerances and wear.